An integrated basic laboratory and basic clinical research program directed at the development of new, more effective therapy for malignant disease. Two projects in the field of Immunology research: "Monocyte and RES Function in Human Cancer" and "Microbial Crossreactive Tumor Antigens". Six projects in the field of Pharmacology: "Pharmacologically Designed Cancer Chemotherapy", "Necleoside-5'Phosphate Esters as Latent Precursors of Antitumor Agents", "Isolation and Mass Spectrometric Identification of Antineoplastic Drug Action". Five Supportive Therapy projects, "Leukemic Cell Colony Formation In Vitro", "Bone Marrow Rescue with Peripheral Blood Stem Cells", "Studies on Autologous Bone Marrow Transplantation in Murine Experimental Leukemia Model", The Role of T-lymphocytes in Myelopoiesis", "The In Vitro Cloning of Human Tumor Cells". Three Research Hematology projects: "Detection of Proliferative Potential in Human Leukemia", "Determination of Cell Cycle Transit Times In Vitro and In Vivo", "Cellular Response to Antineoplastic Agents".